The Robber
by BlueApollo
Summary: A new girl has come to Nottingham that is eerily like the lost Marian. Will she fill the hole in Robin's heart, or will she finally expose Gisborne's good side?
1. Chapter 1

_The Robber! The Robber is here! _

Audrey shrugged off the cries as she slipped out of the manor through a window on the first floor. She was like a shadow as found her way to Sherwood forest with her stolen goods. Coins that would have jingled were muffled by a tight bag. A sack of fruits was slung over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't go much farther."

Audrey nearly dropped the bag of coins. Had she finally been caught? Impossible! The calls of her alter ego's name were much too late for someone to have caught up to her so quickly, and she had never even heard the sound of hoof beats. Had someone posted a lookout in the forest to find her? No. People were terrified of dark trees and the leaf-littered ground. She never did understand why.

"Don't worry." She could hear a hearty chuckle now along with the sound more than one set of footsteps. She counted at least three before they all came to a stop. Her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, but she was beginning to make out the silhouette of a man. His companions were probably hiding behind the trees.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Lies. Audrey just knew it was all lies. Someone had been smart enough to set up a lookout tonight, hadn't they. She had to find a way out of here before she was captured. Maybe she could escape before the man and his friends caught up. She would have to leave something behind to lighten her load, though.

"It's okay." She dropped the bag of coins and began to dash in the opposite direction. She could turn north once she got far enough away and maybe make it back to Nettlestone by morning. Nottingham castle was still dangerously close, though, and she knew she did not want to end up there that night. She could hear the man shouting something, but she ignored it. She _had_ to get away.

_Swish! _Audrey heard the rope sliding beneath the leaves too late. Before she could understand what was happening, she was upside down in the air and the last of her stolen goods were now rolling around on the forest floor. She could feel the rope that had wrapped itself around her ankle and groaned. She had been caught by a simple trap! How embarrassing!

"Not such a good view up there, eh?" Great….that man was back. Audrey could hear chuckling from the others that were with the man. One of them sounded female. Well, that was odd.

"You aren't going to take me to Nottingham! Not while I've still got an ounce of strength left!" Audrey finally shouted at the man. "I'm-"

"Why would we take you to Nottingham?"

"What?! You're not a lookout or scouts or anything sent to find me? You're not with the sheriff?"

"The sheriff?" The man burst out laughing. "Why would I want to work with him?!"

"Why wouldn't you? He's got money and I bet he'd pay a hefty bounty for my head," Audrey muttered as she began to reach for the knife at her belt. Maybe she could get herself down and fight off these people. _Fat chance!_ she thought. _They'd run you through first!_

"I'm sure I'm worth much more than you, Robber. Now, I bet it's pretty uncomfortable up there. If you promise not to run away, we'll let you down," the man said as he beckoned to his companions.

"Fine," Audrey grumbled. She already had her knife in her hand anyway. She could probably knock down a few of those people below, but she still doubted she would be able to get away. It was worth a shot, though. Suddenly she felt her head slam into the forest floor. Before she could regain her senses her arms were snatched by two sets of hands and her knife was taken away from her.

"And I was about to trust you, too. What a pity..." The face of the man was right in front of her eyes now. He had scruffy blonde hair. Were his eyes hazel or brown? That fall must have really done something to her. She already felt sluggish and dizzy. "Do you know who I am?"

"How should I know?" she mouthed. The man smiled before he burst out laughing again.

"You're a little vigilante, aren't you? Yet you don't even know the face of Robin Hood!" Audrey's eyes widened. She had been caught by the legend himself. She didn't feel so stupid anymore now that she knew she hadn't been captured by some ridiculous bounty hunter or worse. "Now, let's see what we can do about adding these goods that you've stolen to our stores. I hope you weren't planning on keeping it all for yourself."

"I guess you don't know the face of the Robber, then?" Audrey murmured. She had her voice back, but she was still feeling like she had just woken up from a long slumber.

"John! Don't!" Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's waking up!"

"Stop crowding her! Giver some room, guys. You'll frighten her."

Audrey opened her eyes slowly and found herself in some sort of camp. A series of faces were all looking at her with concerned expressions except one. Robin had a more inquisitive, curious look on his face. She sat up in the odd bed that she was in and stared back at the faces with the most courageous look that she had, but she knew it wasn't much. She had a headache and she was slightly confused as to where she was.

"Welcome to the outlaws' camp!" one of the other people finally managed to say. Audrey half-smiled in return. The outlaws' camp? It was the coveted headquarters that the sheriff was dying to find, and she was there! She expected it to at least look a little nicer, though. It wasn't even that big! Maybe that's why it was hidden so well.

'I didn't know we had caught the Robber." Robin's sarcastic remark broke Audrey's thoughts. "Do you have any idea what kind of risk you're putting yourself in?"

"You do the same thing, don't you? Besides, I haven't been caught," Audrey snapped.

"You were caught by us, and by a simple trap at that! Imagine if the sheriff knew about that. You wouldn't last more than a few days around here. What did you think you were doing in the first place, anyway?"

"What I did where I used to live: rob the rich and give to the poor. It's really quite similar to what you do," Audrey said, "except I'm on my own. I don't have a gang." She purposefully stared at each member of Robin's gang. She didn't remember what their names were, or if she had ever even heard their names, but they seemed clever enough. If they had earned Robin's respect, then they obviously were something special.

"So you're copying me." It wasn't a question. Robin just knew she was trying to be like him.

"Don't flatter yourself, moron," Audrey snarled. "I was the Robber years before you became so famous." She glared at Robin with cold, blue eyes. How could he possibly be so arrogant? Not everyone was a copycat. Actually, she had always thought that it was him that had stolen her idea of a life of crime and heists for good reasons. Of course, he had elaborated it and made it seem more romantic than what it really was. An outlaws' camp? It didn't look like much to her except a clutter of stolen goods and whatever they could forage from the forest. She had heard everything from a little tent to a magnificent stronghold hidden among the trees in the darkest depths of the forest. His adventures must not also be as fantastic as people rumored them to be, especially since they had used a simple trap to catch her. Something more elaborate, like a barrage of poisoned arrows or a trap that closed her in beneath the ground sounded more like Robin's style. She continued to glare at Robin, but he was silent.

"You know," the silence had finally been enough for her, "I have to be back at Nettlestone before dawn. I have court tomorrow at Nottingham, and I do not want to fall asleep in front of the sheriff and the other nobles." Audrey began to pull herself out of the crude bed, but Robin held her back.

"You're....a noble?" he asked softly. She could see something in his eyes, something she had not seen before. What was it? Pain? Longing? Curiosity? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"What else could I be?" she said as she pushed Robin's hand away and began to walk out of the camp. "A farm girl?" Robin's gang watched as she began to jog out of the camp, then she halted. She had no idea where she was in Sherwood. It could take her all night to be able to find her way out. Still, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Robin's gang. She would have to find her way back on her own.

"It's a bit of a long ways to Nettlestone, eh?" Audrey tried to punch the source of the voice out of instinct. She hated surprises, but her fist was caught in the palm of Robin's hand like he had been expecting it. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be lost out here all night." Audrey merely turned around and began walking in the direction she thought her home was.

"Nettlestone is that way." Audrey turned to see Robin pointing to his right. She huffed to herself as she began to walk in the direction Robin was pointing. She glanced back to see that he was jogging to catch up to her.

"Do you have to follow me all the way back?"

"Of course I do! We don't know if you're still being tracked, do we?" Robin grinned as he slowed to a walk and matched Audrey's stride. Audrey merely stared straight ahead of her and began to ignore Robin's presence.

"Oh, so now you're going to give me the silent treatment, eh?" Robin said. "I guess you don't like me or something. Is that it?" Audrey stared at her feet now as she sped up her stride. She suddenly tripped over a root that she hadn't seen. Before she could hit the ground, though, Robin snatched her arm and pulled her back up. Audrey instantly snapped her arm back to her side.

"I knew you would have trouble out here, young noblewoman!"

"Listen!" Audrey wheeled around and glared at Robin with cold blue eyes. "I want you to march right back to your little camp and leave me alone. I can find my way back on my own so-'

"I don't think you can."

"Listen to me!" Audrey was nearly shouting now, but Robin let her continue with her angered tone. "I don't want to be followed, and I don't want to be talked to. I just want to get back home and get some rest before tomorrow so I can make a good first impression."

"So you're new around here."

"Goodness! Did you ever learn how to be quiet?" Now Audrey was shouting. She began to take steps towards Robin, screaming and screaming at him as he backed up from the fiery girl. "I don't need to be protected. I don't need directions. I don't need help! What gives you the right? _You_ were the one that captured _me_. Grant me one simple thing and leave me alone." The noblewoman sighed. "I don't even know why you're so interested in me. I'm probably just another copycat to you, a poser that wants to be like you, but I'm not. Go back to your camp, please." Before she could see if he was leaving or not, she turned around and began jogging in the same direction she had been going. She didn't hear a sound behind her, but she wasn't about to check if Robin was still following. She had said her bit and now all she wanted was to get home and sleep. After a while, the trees began to look more and more familiar. She was getting close to her home in Nettlestone. She slowed to a walk and glanced behind her. No one was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating very quickly. I've got finals and shtuff and I got sick...wonderful....Hopefully I can get this thing rolling, though. I'm hoping to get this whole thing completed by mid-March or early April. I'm publishing it for now, but this chapter isn't complete yet. I'm just tired of not updating. **

Audrey smoothed a wrinkle out of the skirt of her cerulean dress. It was new, and she hated it. Looking pretty had never quite been her cup of tea, especially looking pretty in a dress. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid that made her want to cut her hair off. Was that how all noblewomen felt when they had their hair pulled into crazy styles? From her own experiences she could already say the answer in her own opinion. The carriage she was in made its way into Nottingham bumping along the road as she counted the seconds it took to reach her destination. She committed it to memory just in case she might need the information one day, but she seriously doubted it.

"Audrey? Audrey, it's time to get out." Audrey glanced up at her brother's smiling face. "Come on, you can't be _that_ antisocial." He opened the door and offered her his arm after he stepped out. Audrey tentatively took his arm and made a slow step onto the ground. She took in her surroundings, drinking in the stone walls and guards clad in black. The black and blue banners barely twitched with the breeze as she and her brother made their way into the castle.

"Robert! What a pleasure to see you finally here! And you brought your sister!" Audrey ignored the man that greeted them as she glanced around the hall. Colors and colors met her eyes as people milled about and chatted with each other like nothing else was going on. Did they care about the serfs they held on their land? The starving families? The ill? The poor? From the looks of it, it didn't look like it was a very big subject for them. If Audrey had things her way, she would be back at Nettlestone helping her people with the harvest, but she couldn't. Robert wouldn't let her, and it was practically compulsory to show up at court. Maybe she could make a difference here, anyway. Her annoyance was growing inside her as she watched the small crowd until she spotted something that didn't quite fit. A man in very dark clothes leaned against a wall in the shadows. She had barely seen him, but she felt herself becoming curious. Who was this man?

"I'm going to take a look around," Audrey mumbled as she released herself from Robert's arm. She didn't see him smiling proudly as she made her way down the stairs towards the mysterious man.

"She is an odd one," the man that had greeted the pair said.

"She's just Audrey." Robert shrugged. "You don't know what goes on in that head of hers."

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"It just depends on how you look at it."

Audrey hated crowds. She hated being pushed and shoved and jostled and herded like a cow with many other people she didn't know. She cringed as she clung to the wall and nearly yelped when she felt someone bump her shoulder. How did people stand this? Maybe it wasn't such a mystery that the strange man had tucked himself into the shadows. She finally came within twenty feet of the man and found herself becoming nervous. Would he talk? Would he walk away, or would he just stand there? She took a deep breath. If she could rob houses in the middle of the night, then she could certainly speak to some man at court.

"Hello." Really? Was that all she could manage to say? Hello? Still, the man lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at her. She nearly gasped. What was behind those blue eyes? They seemed to burn and hide themselves at the same time. Shame and anger, shame and anger. "I'm Audrey. I don't think we've met." She tried a sweet smile and felt like she succeeded. At least that went well, but there was an odd silence between the two of them as if he was contemplating whether to speak or not. The sound of his voice nearly made Audrey jump.

"I don't think we've met either." Such a strange voice...Audrey couldn't make out what was wrong with it, though. Maybe it was the same thing as his eyes: shame and anger, shame and anger. "You're new, aren't you?" He looked back down at the floor.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Why hadn't he said his name? She didn't just come here to say that she was new. Her brother would be disappointed if she didn't learn some names. There was another silence, but Audrey didn't budge. Finally the man sighed.

"Listen, if you're looking for someone to talk to, go find someone else."

"No," Audrey said. "Not unless I know you're name."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Then go away." Audrey watched as the man dropped his eyes back to the floor. She glanced back at the crowd, but none of them were interesting. They all looked the same to her: rich, carefree, and blind to their own people's troubles. She knew it was a generalization, but it _had _to be true for the most part. She didn't want to talk to any of them for fear that she might explode. She continued to stay in front of the man, although she knew that he probably fit her generalization also.

"Didn't I just say to go away?" The man still didn't look up from the floor.

"Didn't I ask for your name?"

"I believe just my name wouldn't make you go away."

"Maybe, maybe not. Is it really that hard to just say your name?" Audrey was beginning to get frustrated. "I told you mine, and I believe it is naturally good etiquette to say yours back."

"So now you're using etiquette on me?" Audrey smiled and nodded. "Well, fine. It's Guy of Gisborne. Happy?" He looked up in the floor, but the shame and anger that had been there just a minute ago was gone. Now it was just annoyance and impatience. Still, Audrey was getting curious.

"Why are you standing all the way over here? I mean, why hide in the dark when there's so many people around?" she asked.

"Well, why are you talking to me?"

"You don't like to answer questions, do you?" Silence. "Obviously not. Well, I was curious as to why you're all the way over here and not out talking to other people. Do they not like you or something?"

"They have good reason to." Gisborne turned and walked away from her, retreating to a hallway that lead away from the great hall. Audrey wasn't going to be pushed away that easily. People had good reason not to like him? Well, she would be the judge of that.

"Gisborne," she said as she followed him down the hallway. "Gisborne, please stop. I didn't mean to get you upset." He halted. "I don't understand how they have reason not to like you, though."

"Audrey, was it?" Audrey nodded. "Do you have to know everything?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I'm new and I'm curious about the people around here." That was a lie. She wanted to get away from everyone. She was only curious about _his_ story.

"Then go be curious about someone else." With that, Gisborne stepped through a doorway and closed the door before Audrey could follow. She sighed and waited a few minutes before she returned to the Great Hall to see her brother waiting for her. She felt tired all of a suddenly, and the people that surrounded her in the Great Hall just seemed like too much.

"Can we go, Robert?" she asked before he could say anything. "I am exhausted." She felt sorry as she watched the excitement and joy leave her brother's eyes, but she just didn't want to stay anymore. Home seemed like the best place right about now.


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey slowly tied the mask over her face. She could feel her galvanized fingers shake as she wrapped her cloak around herself. She took a deep breath and quickly slipped through the back door. Robert was waiting.

"Are you going again?" he asked.

"You know I can't just-"

"I thought you promised that you wouldn't do this anymore, Audrey. You gave me your word." Robert's expression was more hurt than angered. "I heard what you did the other night, that you stole _again._"

"But who else is going to help the poor? Who else is going to stop the greed and spread the wealth? Tell me that," Audrey whispered.

"You're exaggerating, Audrey. You can't stop any of that, you can only make a difference _here_, in Nettlestone. You actually have some control here, so you can make a difference. Have you forgotten why we moved here in the first place?" Audrey shuddered at the memory. "We don't want that happening again, do we?"

"I don't care," she finally said. "It won't happen again. I'm more careful now."

"You call _this_ being careful? Going around to the other nobles' houses in the same disguise that you always wore! You didn't even burn it when I told you to! How can I trust you now? How can I trust you to be more careful if you can't even follow my own directions?" Audrey remained silent as she let the words sink in. Her own brother didn't even trust her, even though she knew she was doing something right. Finally she pushed her brother to the side and began striding by him.

"You made a promise!" her brother called after her. "Just remember that."

"A promise, eh?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Audrey wheeled around with an annoyed expression painted on her face. Why did Robin have to come and spy on her?

"Thought you might need a little help, seeing as you're new and everything," he said. Audrey just turned back around and continued to walk, cursing herself for deciding to take the shortcut through Sherwood to get to Locksley. It was going to be a long night; Robin didn't give up.

"So you're just going to keep walking like that through an unfamiliar forest. How long have you been here?" He called after her.

Audrey halted. No, she would not allow herself think he had a point. She would just move on, keep going. She was losing time by talking with Robin.

"I really do hope you know that Locksley is _that_ way, if that's where you're heading." Robin pointed to his right. Audrey was about to lose her temper again. Who did he think he was? All he ever did was stay in a disgusting camp in the middle of the woods with a gang and do exactly what she was doing with just a bit more style. She quietly turned to her right and continued walking without thanking Robin.

"I bet you've only been here less than a month. You probably inherited that manor in Nettlestone, you and that brother of yours. Do you mind if I ask what happened where you used to live?" Audrey stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel her cheeks burning with fury as her knuckles turned white from gripping her dagger much too hard. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Why should I tell you?" she finally said. "Why do you need to know? Why should I trust you? _Why_ are you following me? I'm not helpless, and I'm not stupid. You're being ridiculous, and is it too much to ask for you to leave me alone?" Quiet. She looked behind her, but Robin was gone. She sighed in relief. _Finally_ she thought._He's gone._

Audrey pressed herself against the wall of Locksley manor. The whole place was quiet and completely dark. Not even a sliver of moonlight brushed the inside of the home. She peered around the edge of the stairs to make sure nobody was waiting. Perfect. The place was clear. She turned to make her way up to the second floor. Each step was painstakingly long as she made her way up.

_CREEEAK!_

Audrey halted immediately. No! No! No! Not now! A stupid noise was not going to stop her from this one mission! She could hear movement in a room at the top of the stairs, though, and she knew there wasn't much time. Gisborne was probably awake. Well, that just ruined all her plans.

She made a dash up the stairs and slid through the door. She could see a chest with gold coins and wealth that she knew would be helpful, but she ignored it. _Letters, clues, anything!_ She pushed aside everything in her path, not caring that she was making enormous amounts of noise. She could jump out the window if she had to. Still, she was unsuccessful. There was nothing of value to her in the room. Nothing that gave her a clue to what Gisborne was hiding in his past. She raced out the door.

She felt a large hand turn her around. Another one closed around her throat as her back hit the wall. Through the slits in her mask she could see Gisborne's infuriated face. _Now_ she was in for it. He was going to find out who she was, and she had just barely met the man. She closed her eyes and tried to turn her head away, but he wouldn't let her move. She gasped as she struggled for breath, but a part of her wanted him to remove the mask and let her go, to just find out if it meant she could breathe again.

"Move!" The hand that grasped her throat let go, and she opened her eyes to see Gisborne at her feet and Robin standing behind him with the butt end of a sword handle in his hand. His other hand reached out and snatched Audrey's wrist. "Run!" Audrey quickly registered the word, twisted her wrist out of Robin's grip, and rushed down the stairs two at a time. She glanced back up the stairs to see Robin doing the same. He frowned at her. Of course she still had to keep going! What was she thinking, lollygagging like that? She picked up her feet again and raced out the door of Gisborne's home. She could hear Robin following behind her as she made her way back into Sherwood Forest. Finally, after she felt like she had run long enough, she slowed to allow Robin to catch up.

"Thanks... for saving me," she said as she caught her breath. Robin merely crossed his arms over his chest.

"What were you thinking back there? You could have gotten yourself killed! More importantly, what were you _doing_? Gisborne's house is the last place you should ever go!" Audrey could see the anger in Robin's eyes, but she could also see the hurt and distress behind them. What was his problem?

"I just wanted to know more about him. Is that such an issue?" she retorted.

"When I have to come and save you, yes. Yes, it is a _very_ big issue. Gisborne could have killed you! Don't you understand that?"

"You were the one that pointed me in the direction of Locksley! You should have known I was going to Gisborne's home!"

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to do something like that."

"Well, what did you think I was doing?"

"Scouting? Dropping off stolen goods? How should I know? I just thought you were smarter than what your actions say you are."

Audrey sighed and shook off Robin's last comment. "Well, why were you following me in the first place?"

Robin faltered and took a step back. Finally he managed to say, "You're new around here. I don't trust you completely yet. Does that answer your question?"

"Not completely. You were following me to make sure I was safe, weren't you? I know you were. Why else would you come dashing to the rescue? If you didn't trust me, you would have just let Gisborne remove my mask back there without batting an eye."

"I would definitely have batted an eye," Robin said. "Just because I don't trust you doesn't mean that I would ever refuse to help you. You were in danger, and I was there. What else was I to do?"

"Take back your rightful place as the oh-so-loveable ruler of the little people and their love of your wonderfully kind and glorious deeds by letting me be found out and hanged for intrusion and stealing and blah blah blah."

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"I was merely suggesting the idea, not saying that you would completely go through with it. Just admit it, though. You were following me to make sure I was safe. I don't need protection. I-"

"Well, tonight begs to differ, my lady."

Audrey clenched her fists at her sides. It was taking all her self-control to not punch Robin at this moment. He seemed so intolerable at times!

"Can I just go home now? Robert is already angry enough at me. If I stay out any later he might send out search parties."

"Go on, my lady." Robin bowed exaggeratedly. "No one is stopping you." Audrey sighed and began walking in the direction she thought Nettlestone was in.

"Of course, going in the wrong direction might take longer. Try going that way." Robin pointed to Audrey's right as the young lady huffed and turned to follow Robin's hand. The only thing she could think of was how completely intolerable he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you that have been following, I did update Chapter 4, so you might want to finish reading that first! Thanks for reading, everyone! It's still a work in progress, but I really think I should finish this!**

Audrey opened her eyes to the morning sunlight in her room. Had all that really happened? Gisborne's home, Robin, the forest, everything? It seemed rather hard for her to believe at first. She felt her throat where Gisborne's hand had grasped her. It was still slightly sore from his tight grip, but it also confirmed Audrey's thoughts. It had all been real. She would be going to court again today with her brother. She wondered if Gisborne had figured everything out yet. One look in her eyes and he might figure everything out.

"Finally awake, I see," Robert said as he opened the door to Audrey's room. "Get dressed and hurry up. We're going to be late." Audrey glared at him as he slammed the door behind him. He obviously hadn't gotten over what had happened the night before. She quickly dressed in a clean emerald green dress that clashed with the color of her eyes and allowed one of her servants to tie her hair up in a tight braid again. After releasing the servant to the rest of her morning duties, Audrey glided down the stairs and waited with her brother in front of the home for their carriage to come around from the back of the home. Robert was completely silent as Audrey stared down at the edges of her skirt. She knew he would continue to give her the cold shoulder until she either apologized or waited this entire thing out. Neither would happen, and Audrey merely assumed that Robert would yell at her again before this was all over. After their father had passed away, he had taken it upon himself to take care of her more than was necessary. At least, that's what Audrey believed. He would have her married off once he could find a suitor, but Audrey kept managing to avoid such a fate. She wasn't ready to be married yet, and she made absolutely sure that Robert knew every time he brought the subject up.

The carriage arrived and Robert and Audrey got in silently. Once again Audrey counted the seconds it took to reach Nottingham on the bumpy road they were taking. It was the same general count, so she committed it to memory as she stepped out of the carriage and made her way into the great hall where the nobles were conversing pleasantly with each other. Robert took off on his own to meet and speak to the other nobles. Audrey knew how social he loved to be, so she allowed him to go unimpeded. Besides, she knew he needed the time to himself.

She glanced around to see if Sir Guy of Gisborne was around. So far, there had been no signs of him. After a few minutes of searching with no luck, Audrey sighed and resigned herself to a corner where she could watch the nobles in peace. Thankfully no one had managed to sidle up to her for a conversation. She never did like talking to random people that she was completely disinterested in, especially other nobles. Sir Guy, on the other hand, piqued her interest like no other noble had done before. He was quiet, withdrawn, and obviously hiding something. She _had _to know.

Suddenly, a side door to the great hall opened with a resounding slam. The nobles in the room turned to face the person who dared to be cruel enough to interrupt their conversation. Audrey held herself back from gasping. Sir Guy of Gisborne stood in the doorway. He looked very much the worse for wear, but he still had decided to come. The door swung closed behind him as he took a step forward. After a few more moments of silence, the nobles returned to their mindless chatter. Audrey remained in her corner, not wanting to approach Gisborne while he still had the slightest bit of attention still on him. She watched as he made his way to the place he had been standing the day before, leaning against the wall and remaining his withdrawn self. What could he possibly be thinking about? Audrey waited a few more minutes before she finally allowed herself to believe that no one would notice her talking to Gisborne. She strode over next to him. His eyes were still downcast on the floor, and she remembered staring at the hem of her skirt the same way that morning. Robert was still going to be angry with her no matter what. She pushed the thought out of her head as she prepared her own words to say.

"You don't look very good, Sir Guy," she said softly. "Did something happen?"

"Didn't I tell you to be curious about someone else yesterday?" Gisborne snapped. He didn't lift his eyes from the floor.

"Who else would I want to be curious about when they are all talking like sheep and being herded like cows to the middle of this room. I don't appreciate that kind of company."

"And you somehow believe mine is better?"

"It's certainly more interesting."

"Go talk to someone else. Please."

"You haven't even answered my question," Audrey hissed. She was beginning to feel her more stern side coming up. Sure, Gisborne was interesting, but he was a pain when it came to getting information.

"What question?"

"Did something happen?"

"Why should I tell you?" He finally lifted his gaze from the floor. His blue eyes hid a fire behind them that took Audrey a second to realize it was there. He obviously wasn't too happy to see her. Was that how she seemed when she was around Robin?

"For the exact same reason I'm asking."

"And what, Lady Audrey, would that reason be?"

"Because I care." Audrey shrank back as Gisborne outright laughed at the statement. Then she clenched her fists and said, "No one else in this room cares, so why can't I? This is the second time I've seen you hiding from everyone like you've got some great secret that keeps you from them and I'm not supposed to know. I _hate_ not knowing things."

"Then why can't you go out and _know_ things about the other nobles in this room. I can't possibly be more interesting than them," Gisborne retorted.

"Oh, grow up! You're sulking off by yourself like some bad boy with something nagging him that he just can't let go. And, from the looks of it, you had a very interesting night. Add that to your rather dramatic entrance and that's bound to catch my interest. What were you trying to achieve with that entrance anyway?" Gisborne opened his mouth to reply, but Audrey stopped him short. "I'll give you a chance to have your say when I've had mine. Secrets and events are intriguing things that I just don't allow to pass by. At least tell me about whatever happened last night. It might be good to get that off your chest. Now you can speak."

"If I tell you about last night, will you stay away from me?"

"No. Not until I know exactly why you're always sulking and hiding."

"Then give up now."

"No."

"You know I can just walk out right now, don't you?"

"You probably won't want to do that. The Sheriff is watching." Audrey gestured toward where the Sheriff was standing in the center of attention, but she could tell that he had one eye on Gisborne as he half-paid attention to what was going on around him. She had only met the Sheriff once and had already determined that she didn't like him. He was harsh, cruel, and a little too rough with his humor. It was going to be difficult to impress him, but she was certain that Robert had already won him over. Half the battle was already won there. "I'm quite certain that he would disapprove of you leaving the fun so early. Plus, I know how much you don't want to talk to the other nobles out there. They all must know. Well, know most of it. You're cornered." Gisborne glanced in the Sheriff's direction once before returning his gaze to Audrey. She could almost feel the anger in his gaze, but she held her ground. She wanted to hear him say it. She wanted him to give her some sort of opinion on the Robber and Robin Hood and everyone even though she could probably guess what it was from what had happened the night before. Still, she had to hear him say it.

"Fine. You win." Gisborne stared down at the floor, but his voice was still audible only to Audrey. "Someone broke into Locksley Manor last night. Two people, really."

"Do you know who they were?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I might need to be on the lookout for them, too. Why didn't you think the Court needed to know this, too? It's valuable information if someone is breaking into houses and trying to steal things."

"I didn't mention anything about stealing."

"Well, I... I simply assumed that since they were breaking into your home..." Audrey faltered. Gisborne lifted an appraising eye to her features before returning his gaze to the floor.

"Assumed, of course. That's easy to say when one of them was Robin Hood." Audrey gasped like any young noblewoman would when she heard the name of the man that had saved her from Gisborne's grip the night before. "Are you certain you want to hear more?"

"Of course! Who was the other one?" Not all of Audrey's excitement was being faked at this point. She wanted to hear him say it, _needed_ to hear him say it. _Robber_. She willed the word to life in with his voice.

"Probably some peasant. A skinny little lad not much bigger than you, actually. He's probably in league with Robin Hood, maybe a new member of his gang." Audrey nearly clenched her fists in frustration. How could he not know? How could he not see and remember the words of her own deeds? Of her disguise?

"You don't think it was the Robber, do you?" she asked. At least she could give the suggestion a try.

"The Robber?" Gisborne let the words hang in the air for a moment. "That's a new fellow around here. He wouldn't dare...He didn't even take anything. I doubt it was him."

"It was just a suggestion..." Audrey could feel her tone growing weaker. Well, this was failing dreadfully. She couldn't even get him to admit that he had seen her alter ego. Still, she could try getting a little more information out of him.

"What makes you hide from everyone anyway? And I know it's not what happened last night," she said. Gisborne looked at her once more before lowering his gaze again. She heard him mutter something under his breath, but the only word she caught was _her_. So it was some girl? She sighed. Maybe this was too much all of a suddenly for him. She took a step back.

"I... I..." she began to say.

"Just go."

"Yes. It...It was nice talking to you, Sir Guy of Gisborne." She curtsied politely and turned away from him to try to find her brother so she could leave. She thought she heard Sir Guy echoing her farewell, but it could have been something else. The room was so noisy anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Audrey awoke to the sounds of banging and shouting. She could tell that they were in the next room, Robert's room. _Robert!_ She jumped out of bed and threw on a dress as quickly as she could. Rushing out the door, she could see guards dragging a struggling Robert out of his room. She stood before them, blocking their path to the stairs.

"What is going on here!" she exclaimed once the guards noticed her presence. They paused their movement forward, but they held Robert still in their arms.

"Robert is being arrested on suspicion of being the Robber." Audrey looked toward the bottom of the staircase to see Sir Guy of Gisborne standing there. He looked rather proud of himself as he stared up at Audrey.

"What proof do you have?" Audrey asked. She might be able to catch him on this one. He had almost denied that the Robber had even come near him last night.

"I listened to what you said earlier today. You were right, the Robber broke into my home last night. I gathered some other eyewitness accounts and came to the conclusion that your Robert has been doing more than you think. Take him away!"

"You've got the wrong man!" Robert spat as he made another attempt to break free of the guards that held him back. Audrey shot him a worried glance, but he only glared back. Audrey could only hope that he would keep her secret. She dashed down the stairs towards Gisborne before Robert and the guards could reach him.

"What makes him the Robber? There's got to be some part of the description he doesn't match. Please!" she pleaded.

"It was really the eyes that had given him away. A shocking blue was consistent with every description." By now the guards were dragging Robert down the stairs.

"I have shocking blue eyes, too. And there could be countless others, too," Audrey argued. "I could even be the Robber for all you know!"

Gisborne raised an eyebrow. "Are you admitting to be the Robber?"

Audrey took a step back and stared at the floor. "No," she said meekly. "I'm not." She bit her lower lip. She _had _to be more careful. She could hang for her offenses. Instead, her brother was about to go in her place. There had to be a way to stop this before she watched had to watch her brother being dragged to the gallows instead of out of their home.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Everything is up to the Sheriff now," was all that Gisborne gave her as an answer.

"Well, can I at least stay at the castle? Just so I can keep an eye on Robert and make sure that you're not hurting him." Audrey saw a slight smile play over Gisborne's lips before it was replaced with his usual scowl.

"Pack your things, then," Gisborne replied. "Robert should have a few days before he is hanged. You can go. You might even be able to talk to the Sheriff, but I seriously doubt it."

"Does that mean you'll help me?" Audrey asked. Gisborne gave her a confused glance before he once again returned to his scowling expression.

"Maybe." Audrey sighed. This was going to be rather difficult. She watched as the guards dragged Robert out of their home and loaded him into a carriage like some kind of animal. She winced at their brutality before she returned to her room to pack her bags. The first thing she packed was her disguise. At least they hadn't found it yet. A plan was already beginning to form in her head as she finished her packing. Robert might be able to be freed after all.


End file.
